


Emotions Bottled Up As Potions

by scribblewrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harry's just a witch, I'm not even sure if I should tag this as angst, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, One Direction's still One Direction, Witch!harry, everyone's angry at Harry for at least a little bit in this, guilty harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/scribblewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry slips Liam a love potion and things don't go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions Bottled Up As Potions

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my google docs titled as "WRITE SOMETHING ALREADY GOD DAMNIT" three months now... I've been wanting to write a Witch!Harry fic for a long time now and I'm kind of obsessed with the idea.
> 
> The title's kinda sorta from "Killer" by The Ready Set.
> 
> This is FICTION, mkay? Mkay.
> 
> I'm the only one who's looked over this, just let me know if you find any mistakes.

Harry was lost in his thoughts while he watched as Liam worked out in the gym. He was supposed to be working out himself, but Liam was just so distracting to Harry and Harry absolutely couldn’t focus. Harry had accepted long ago that he had a crush on Liam. Well, maybe more than a crush at this point, he was completely in love with Liam.

He just wished that he could just… cast a charm over Liam, make him fall in love with him, even for a little bit, just to see what it’d be like to be Liam’s for a day. But he couldn’t, not that he couldn’t do magic, because he actually could. Charms and potions and hexes and spells. The whole thing.

But a love charm didn’t exist.

… a love potion on the other hand…

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and put the gym equipment he’d been using away. He walked past Liam, who was running on the treadmill and they smiled at each other briefly before Harry slipped out of the gym.

He made his way out to the bus and he ignored the loud screams of the fans when they saw him and boarded the bus and headed towards his bunk. He waved his hand and the trunk he kept all of his magic equipment in flew from it’s spot next to his pillow and started growing to it’s normal size in the middle of his bunk. He’d bewitched it when they first started touring to shrink whenever he wasn’t using it, just for easy hiding and easy mobility.

A love potion was a little bit more complicated than the potions Harry was used to brewing, but he’d been carefully brewing it for a month now and he just had to add a strand of Liam’s hair and the potion would be finished. By adding Liam's hair, the potion would only work if Liam drank it, which was probably a good thing, considering he really didn't want Louis or Niall falling under the effects of the love potion, if they accidentally got their hands on some of it. It shouldn’t be too hard to get a couple strands of Liam's hair, he could have Louis pluck a couple hairs for him, but then Louis would ask questions. He might be the only one in the band who knew about Harry’s powers, but Harry highly doubted Louis would approve of what Harry was doing. He could get a couple hairs from some of the equipment Lou used to fix up their hair, the only problem with that plan was not accidentally grabbing one of Louis’s or Harry’s own hair.

Harry bit his lip and thought for a moment. He closed the curtain to his bunk, just in case anyone walked by and decided to snoop, and walked towards Liam’s bunk. He found Liam’s bag sitting in the middle of the bunk and Harry dug through it until he found Liam’s brush. He pulled some of the hairs from the bristles and walked back over to his bunk. He started a small fire underneath the cauldron that held the love potion and he waited until he saw a couple bubbles pop on the surface before adding Liam’s hairs. The potion turned from a murky brown to a cloudy grey and according to the directions in his potion book, he just had to stir it clockwise until the potion turned clear and it started to smell pleasant. Harry stirred the potion and looked down at the contents.

He only had to stir about ten times before the potion started clearing up and a faint vanilla scent came from the potion. He kept stirring until he could see the bottom of the cauldron clearly and the bunk area was filled with the smell of vanilla. Harry stopped stirring and he extinguished the flame underneath the cauldron. He waved his hand and made several bottles appear in his bunk. He used his stirring spoon to fill up the bottles with the hot potion and capped the bottles off before putting them in his trunk. He didn’t know what he’d do with the extra bottles of potion but he’d figure something out.

It was probably a bad idea to slip Liam the potion right away, they had a concert that night and if the potion took effect before or during the concert… it really wouldn't be good. So Harry would give Liam the potion in the morning the next day, their day off while they travelled to the next city. Harry cleaned up his cauldron since it was now empty, grabbed one of the bottles of potion, and closed and locked his case again before letting it shrink. He tucked it into the space in between his pillow and the bus wall and left the bunk area.

 

Harry set his alarm clock to wake him up early, so early that not even Liam was up yet, just so he could give Liam the potion. They were already on the bus and when the alarm went off, Harry had to quickly shut it off before it woke up any of the boys, because Louis and Niall weren't all that pleasant when they were woken up this early. Harry slipped out of his bunk and made his way to the kitchen area of the bus and opened the mini fridge and brought out a carton of juice. He poured one for himself and started drinking it as he put the carton away again. He glanced around in the fridge and spotted that the potion was still in there. He’d put the potion in the fridge the night before so he could grab it quickly to give it to Liam.

He heard some shuffling around in the bunk area and Harry knew it was Liam; Louis and Niall never got up this early. Harry grabbed the bottle of potion and uncapped it. He reached up to pluck one of his hairs from his head and put it in the potion. The clear potion turned a nice gold color briefly and as Harry swirled the potion in the bottle, it quickly went back to clear and the strand of hair dissolved.

Liam walked towards Harry and smiled at him.

“G'morning Liam,” Harry said, smiling back.

“Morning Haz,” Liam said, making his way towards the mini fridge. Liam glanced down at the bottle that Harry was holding, “What’s that?”

“Some new drink I found,” Harry said, “Dunno if it tastes right though.” Liam furrowed his eyebrows and took the bottle from Harry before taking a drink. He pulled the bottle of potion away from his mouth with a grimace.

“Yeah, that doesn’t taste right,” he said, passing it back to Harry, “Smells good though.” He turned back to the mini fridge and Harry watched him as he took out a carton of milk. He had no idea when the potion was supposed to take effect but it had to be soon, right?

Wrong, because the whole time Liam was eating his cereal, he didn’t seem different at all. Harry finished his own drink and went back to his bunk. He pulled his trunk out and it grew in size enough for Harry to grab his potion book and flip to the love potion directions. He’d followed them correctly, maybe he let it sit for too long or stirred it too many times, but the potion looked exactly how it was supposed to look when it was done. He read through again and noticed a warning on the bottom of the page.

_Do not give this potion to the drinker without diluting it in a drink or in food first. Drinking pure love potion could cause any number of unforeseen complications._

Huh, whoops. But if the potion didn’t work to begin with, there wouldn’t be any complications.

He closed the book and shrunk his trunk again, tucking it away. Harry laid back down in his bunk and started thinking up a different plan to get Liam to like him.

 

Harry stayed in his bunk until it was midday. He was at a loss for ideas, the love potion was really his only plan. Harry sat up and moved out of his bunk and was about to leave the bus to join the boys at the venue when his phone buzzed with a text. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen.

Louis: _harry what did you do to liam????_

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, unlocked his phone, and texted back.

H: _ummm why?_

Louis answered quickly.

L: _because he literally just went from discussing lyrics with me to coming up with limericks about your eyes, so tell me WHAT did you DO to LIAM??_

Harry was excited and nervous. Excited, because it seemed like the love potion had finally taken effect on Liam, nervous because when he told Louis what he’d done, Louis would pummel him into the ground. Oh boy…

H: _bring him to the bus_

It was a couple minutes before Louis responded.

L: _he’s literally so excited to see you seriously WHAT DID YOU DO??_

H: _I’ll explain in person_

Harry sat in the only armchair on the bus to wait. It took a few minutes, and by the time Liam and Louis climbed onto the bus, Liam was babbling on and on about Harry’s eyes. And then Liam noticed Harry and let out some sort of girly shriek before he rushed over to him and laid himself over Harry on the armchair. Louis gave Liam a weirded out look as he moved over to one of the sofas and sat down.

“Harry!” Liam said, sounding so unbelievably excited, “There you are!” Before Harry could say anything Liam was kissing him. Harry stiffened in surprise and gently pushed Liam away and glanced at Louis, who was staring at them in shock.

“When did that happen?” Louis asked.

“Huh?”

“When did you two finally get your heads out of your asses and confess that you like each other?” Harry blinked.

“What?” Liam was murmuring compliments and praise in Harry’s ear and Harry turned to Liam.

“Hey Li, can you go and get me a water bottle?” Liam smiled and nodded eagerly before bounding off the bus. Harry turned back to Louis, who was waiting for an explanation.

“I never told him that I liked him,” Harry said.

“Then why did he just kiss you?” Harry cleared his throat and looked down at his feet.

“IgaveLiamalovepotion,” Harry muttered, quiet and quick. Louis furrowed his eyebrows and leaned forward, crossing his arms.

“Excuse me?”

“I gave Liam a love potion,” Harry said, louder and clearer. Louis stared at him for a good minute before exploding.

“YOU GAVE LIAM A LOVE POTION?!?” Harry quickly shushed Louis as Liam walked onto the bus again, holding a water bottle. Liam was humming something that sounded a lot like “Black Magic”.

“Yeah, I gave him a love potion,” Harry said, quietly. Liam held the water bottle out to Harry and Harry took it. Liam squeezed himself onto the chair so that he was sitting right next to Harry, literally pressed up against him.

“Take a sip of my secret potion,” Liam sung quietly, as he cuddled into Harry’s side, “I’ll make you fall in love…” Yep, definitely “Black Magic”.

“Why the hell did you do that Harry?” Louis said, sounding a bit panicked, seeing Liam acting like this, “He already loved you, you didn’t need a love potion.”

“He loved me like a brother,” Harry said. Louis glared at him before leaning forward to slap Harry upside the head.

“Ow!” Harry furrowed his eyebrows and Liam started fussing over him and glaring at Louis for hitting Harry, “What was that for?”

“He’s in love with you, you fucking idiot!” Louis yelled, “God! I’m surrounded by idiots!” Louis turned and stormed out of the bus, not before yelling at Harry to fix Liam as he slammed the door shut.

 

Harry was enjoying Liam's attention at first. It was kind of great to have Liam's undivided attention, and kissing him was amazing, even with his stomach twisting with guilt every time.

But eventually, Harry grew tired of the potion’s effects. It was incredibly hard to do anything with Liam following Harry around and trying to cuddle against him when he got close enough. Harry knew that the potion would wear off by the next day, but Liam was just… a bit too much for Harry to handle under the potion’s influence. Harry had to keep reminding himself that he’d wanted this, he’d wanted Liam’s attention, but he felt sick to his stomach from the guilt he felt for slipping Liam a love potion, basically drugging him. Maybe Liam was only acting so love struck because of the amount of love potion he drank. Yeah, it was probably the complications the book talked about making Liam like this.

Everytime he saw Louis for the rest of the day, he was glaring at Harry. Eventually, Harry had to explain to Louis that the potion would wear off by the next day and then Liam would be back to his normal self. Louis glared at him briefly before accepting Harry’s answer and squeezing himself in between Liam and Harry, laughing at Liam’s nearly hostile reaction to being separated from Harry.

When Harry made his way to his hotel room, Liam followed him into his room and wrapped his arms around Harry once they were under the covers, pulling Harry close to his chest. Harry smiled a little and allowed himself to enjoy this little moment. Harry told himself as he fell asleep that once Liam was back to normal, he’d tell him how he felt, for real this time, no love potion involved. And when Harry fell asleep, he expected to wake up to a very confused Liam.

 

What Harry didn’t expect was to wake up to Liam trying to shove his hand down his pants. Harry’s eyes opened wide when he figured out what Liam was doing and he batted Liam’s hand away before leaving the bed and turning around, staring back at Liam in horror.

“No, Haz, come back,” Liam said, almost a purr and, oh fuck the love potion hadn’t worn off. Harry cleared his throat.

“Liam, what are you doing?” Liam untangled himself from the sheet and crawled on his knees to where Harry was standing. Liam grabbed Harry’s face and pulled him towards him until they were kissing- no, more making out. And fuck-

Harry pushed Liam away again and he backed up to the wall.

“Liam,” Harry repeated, “What are you doing?” Liam pouted.

“Wanna get you off,” Liam said, moving to stand where Harry’d been standing earlier. Harry’s eyes widened again and he cleared his throat again.

“Uh,” Harry started, “Liam, I don’t- you can’t- it’s not that- ahh fuck…” Harry had to tell Liam that they couldn’t do that with Liam under the influence of a love potion without telling Liam he was under the influence of a love potion, “Liam, let’s just, let’s wait on the sexual stuff, yeah?” Liam frowned again and moved closer to Harry. Harry moved from where he was standing against the wall and backed towards the door.

“I- I’ve gotta go… I gotta talk to Louis, I’ll be right back.” Harry slipped out of the room and fast walked towards Louis’s room. He knocked on the door loudly for a minute before Louis finally answered the door.

“You better have a good reason for waking me up this early Styles, I swear to god…”

“The potion didn’t wear off,” Harry said. Louis blinked at him for a second like he didn’t understand what he was saying.

“What?”

“The love potion, it hasn’t worn off,” Harry said, walking past Louis into his room. Louis closed the door and turned towards Harry, “It hasn’t worn off, it’s just gotten worse.”

“Worse how?”

“I woke up with his hand in my pants.” Louis just blinked at hearing that before rubbing his hand over his face.

“Okay… okay,” Louis sighed, “Is there some kind of… antidote for a love potion?”

“Uhh… I don’t know.” Louis groaned.

“How do you not know? You gave Liam a potion and you didn’t know the reversal for it??”

“It should have worn off by now, that’s what the book said! Shit, what am I gonna do?”

“I don’t know Haz, you’re the witch here.” Harry glared at him and sat down on Louis’s bed and hid his head in his hands.

“We have a concert tonight,” Harry said, “What if it doesn’t wear off by then?” Louis sighed and moved to sit next to Harry.

“I’m not sure,” he said, “Umm, you could call your mom maybe? Would she know what to do?” Harry turned his head to look at Louis.

“Probably,” Harry said. His phone was in his room… with Liam, “Uhh, if I gave you my room key would you go get my phone?”

“Why?”

“I’d rather not have Liam try to shove his hand down my pants again.” Louis sighed again and held out his hand for the key. Harry gave it to him and Louis started walking towards the door.

“I thought your goal was to get Liam’s hand in your pants?”

“Not like this,” Harry said as Louis opened the door, “I feel so guilty about doing this to him. I don’t want him to hate me after this.”

“You really should’ve thought about that before you did it then,” Louis said as he walked out of the room.

 

Turns out there is an antidote for love potions. Harry called his mom and explained the situation and, after getting an earful about the misuse of magic, she said that Harry could make an antidote from the leftovers of the potion and she’d email the instructions to him.

An hour later, Harry and Louis were on the bus, in front of Harry’s bunk, working on making the antidote. Harry was adding the ingredients and Louis was holding Harry's phone, reading out the instructions.

“These ingredients are fucking nasty,” Louis said, wrinkling his nose. Harry shrugged.

“They aren't too bad when they're mixed in potions,” Harry said, stirring the antidote ten times clockwise, “It's magic Louis, honestly, what did you expect the ingredients would be?”

“These, actually,” Louis sighed, scrolling down on the instructions, “They're nasty in Harry Potter, I assumed they'd be the same in real life. Doesn't mean it isn't nasty.” Harry stopped stirring.

“Alright, what's the next ingredient?” Louis glanced down at the screen.

“Two eagle feathers and then a fairy wing and you stir those in counter clockwise fifteen times, fairies are real?” Harry rolled his eyes as he added the feathers and fairy wing.

“This really isn't a good time to ask what mythical creatures are real, Lou,” Harry sighed, “We gotta make this so Liam can be... Liam again.” Harry'd told Liam that he wanted him to hang out with Niall for the day and, after several kisses and a promise to spend time with him after the concert, Liam went off to find Niall. Hopefully he'd be occupied enough so that Louis and Harry could make the potion in peace.

Harry stirred the potion counterclockwise fifteen times, “Alright, now what?” Harry glanced over at Louis and saw him furrowing his eyebrows as he scrolled up and down on Harry's phone.

“You've gotta be kidding me…” Louis mumbled.

“What?” Louis glanced up at Harry.

“It says we have to let the antidote sit for two days before you add the love potion.” Harry let go of the stirring spoon and grabbed his phone from Louis and, yeah, he was right…

“Shit…” Harry scrolled through the whole set of directions as Louis leaned over to look at the potion.

“Couldn't you just… not do that? Just add the love potion and finish the antidote without waiting?” Harry shook his head.

“No,” Harry said, “It could end up poisoning Liam if I did that.” Louis groaned.

“So, Liam's gonna have to go onstage tonight under the influence of a love potion?” Harry nodded.

“Unfortunately.” Harry waved his hand over the potion set up and it shrunk back to its previous size. Just in time too, because the door of the bus opened and Liam and Niall walked in.

“Harry!” Liam nearly tackled Harry to the floor of the tour bus with a hug. Harry wrapped his arms around Liam to hug him as he exchanged a look with Louis over Liam's shoulder. It was gonna be a long night…

 

They ran off the stage and there was a clear tension between Harry, Louis, and Niall as they followed Liam, who was skipping ahead towards their dressing rooms. The concert was… odd. That would be putting it lightly actually. Liam was all about Harry during the concert, hanging off of him and only interacting with him… even announcing his love for Harry to the audience at one point. Louis had to step in at that point, pouting at Liam and saying he was feeling left out of the love before he and Niall tackled Harry and Liam to the ground.

Now, the members of management that traveled with them were glaring at Harry and Liam as they walked by and Niall had definitely noticed something was up with Liam.

“Okay…” Niall sighed as they all walked into Liam's dressing room, “Is… is he on something?” Harry and Louis exchanged a look as Liam cuddled up into Harry's side.

“Umm…” Harry had no idea where to start explaining. When he'd told Louis, Louis had caught Harry practicing magic and Harry kind of had to tell him that he was a witch. He had no idea what to say to Niall to explain what was going on with Liam.

“Liam's under the influence of a love potion,” Louis said and, yeah, okay that's one way to go about it.

Niall just stood where he was, blinking at Louis for a minute before glancing at Harry and Liam, “Excuse me, what?” Harry groaned and ran his hand over his face. He heard Liam start mumbling the lyrics to “Black Magic” again and clearly Liam didn't care what they were talking about, under the love potion’s influence.

“I'm kind of a witch?” Harry said. He looked at Niall and he clearly wasn't believing him so Harry held out his hand and wiggled his fingers a bit and glimmering, gold smoke started floating up from Harry's palm. Niall watched as the smoke floated up to the ceiling and Harry closed his fist, making the smoke stop and disappear, “So, yeah. I'm a witch.”

“You're a witch…” Niall repeated. Harry nodded.

“Yep, he is,” Louis said, “And he slipped Liam a love potion because he thought Liam wasn't in love with him like he was in love with Liam.” Liam shook his head, humming the tune to “Black Magic” before speaking.

“No, I love him,” Liam said, “Been in love with him for years.” Harry ignored that, not trusting what came out of Liam's mouth while the love potion was still in his system. Louis waved his hands at the two of them, exasperated.

“See?!”

Niall shook his head and held his hand up.

“Wait, so you didn't think he liked you back so you _slipped him a love potion_?” Harry looked down at the ground, ashamed, his eyes starting to sting from tears that were welling up, “That was your solution?!”

“I shouldn't have done that, I know I…” Niall stormed out of the room, not letting Harry finish. Louis looked after Niall as he left the room before looking back at Harry.

“He just needs to cool down a bit,” Louis said, “I- I'll go talk to him, okay?” Harry nodded and Louis left the room. Harry bit at his lip and lifted his arms and slipped out of Liam's grasp. He moved across the room and sat in one of the armchairs, leaning forward and putting his head in his hands. He felt a tear run down his cheek and he wiped away at it.

He heard Liam walk over to him and he felt Liam's hands on his knees.

“Harry?”

Harry looked up and saw Liam looking at him, concern the main emotion on his face and it was almost like Liam wasn't under the influence of the love potion anymore. Liam lifted his hand up to wipe away at another tear that was falling down Harry's cheek. Harry swallowed and lifted his hands to touch Liam's face, resting one of his hands on Liam's cheek.

“I'm so sorry Liam,” Harry whispered, his voice hitching a bit, “I shouldn't- I shouldn't have given you the potion. Shit, Liam, I'm sorry-” Liam moved to wrap Harry up in a hug and Harry could tell, this was all Liam, not the love potion. Harry was glad Liam wasn't saying it was okay, because it really wasn't. Harry should not have slipped him the love potion, there's no “it's okay” about it.

Harry was almost hopeful that maybe the potion had worn off because for a bit, Liam was acting normal again. But then Liam started kissing at Harry's neck and his hand slipped under the waist of Harry's trousers and, okay…

Harry grabbed Liam's wrists and moved his hands to his sides and Liam pouted. Harry sighed. The antidote really couldn't be finished fast enough.

 

Two days later, the boys were on the bus again, heading to the next city. Louis was keeping Liam occupied while Niall helped Harry with the potion. Niall had come to talk to Harry the morning after the concert. Niall was a little freaked out that magic was actually real and he was pissed that Harry gave Liam a love potion. They'd talked the next morning and Niall was willing to help out with the antidote. Niall was reading the instructions this time.

“I'm curious,” Niall said after he'd read off that Harry could add the love potion to the antidote, “Have you ever slipped any of us any other potions?” Harry stiffened as he reached for one of the extra bottles of potion.

“Umm, nothing extreme like this potion,” Harry said, “I've given you guys some hangover cures and something to help with sore throats and stuff. But this love potion, it's the first and definitely the last major potion I'm ever gonna slip any of you.”

“How about it's the last potion you slip any of us?” Niall said, “If we need potions for hangovers or illnesses and stuff, you can let us know you're giving it to us and let us decide whether to take it or not. That's what I was most pissed off about when you told me, that you just- gave Liam the potion without him knowing about it or without thinking about how he's feeling in all this.” Harry nodded.

“I won't slip you three any more potions without you knowing,” he said, “I swear.” Niall nodded once and smiled.

“Good.” Harry measured out some of the love potion and slowly poured it in while he mixed counterclockwise. The antidote turned a deep purple when he added the potion and as he mixed, it turned lavender.

“What now?” Harry asked. Niall looked down at Harry's phone and scrolled down.

“Stir until it's a light purple and chill in fridge before use.” Harry smiled.

“So it's done?” Niall nodded, leaning over to look into the cauldron.

“Yep.” Harry snapped his fingers and two bottles appeared in his hand. Niall blinked at the bottles and let out a laugh.

“I'm never gonna get used to that.” Harry laughed as he spooned the antidote into the bottles.

“It's pretty cool.” Harry sealed up both bottles and waved his hand over the cauldron set up, cleaning it up and shrinking it again. He and Niall moved out to the living area and saw that Louis had given Liam his phone and he was scrolling on it. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and pointed to Liam, asking what he was doing.

“He tried to go back to the bunks so I gave him my phone to look through the pictures I have of you.” Harry moved to the mini fridge and put the bottles on one of the shelves. He noticed that the original love potion that Liam had drank from was still in there and he grabbed the bottle. He tilted the bottle and he noticed that there definitely should be more of the potion in the bottle. Harry turned towards the others.

“Have any of you been drinking this?” Niall and Louis shook their heads. Liam looked up from Louis's phone and nodded.

“Yep.” Harry groaned.

“Damnit.” He moved through the bus and into the bathroom to dump the rest of the potion before going back to the others.

“He's been drinking more potion,” Harry said. Louis snorted.

“No wonder it hasn't been wearing off.”

“Does that mean it'll wear off on its own now?” Niall asked. Harry shook his head.

“He drank too much of it,” Harry said, “It won't go away on its own now. It might even take a couple doses of antidote to go away.” Harry walked over to the fridge and pulled out one of the antidote bottles. He waved his hand underneath it and he felt the bottle get cooler.

“Here Liam, drink this,” Liam got up from his spot next to Louis and grabbed the bottle from Harry. He took a drink from it and pulled it away from him mouth, grimacing.

“That's awful,” Liam coughed.

“Keep drinking it,” Harry encouraged. Liam shook his head. Louis got up from his spot and walked next to Liam and rested his arm on Liam's shoulder.

“C’mon Liam,” Louis said, “Drink it up and maybe Haz’ll let you get him off.” Niall cackled and Harry looked at Louis, flabbergasted.

“Louis!” Louis shrugged and smirked at Harry.

“Well, when the potion’s worn off, isn't that the goal? Besides, look at him.” Liam was actually guzzling down the antidote and it wasn't long before he'd emptied the bottle. Liam smiled at Harry and yawned.

“The antidote should make him tired,” Harry said, “He'll fall asleep and when he wakes up, we'll see if he needs another dose.” Liam blinked a bit and yawned again, leaning against Louis. Louis started guiding him to the bunks.

“C’mon Li, let’s get you to the bunks.”

“Mmmm,” Liam hummed, as the two of them walked away, “Want Harry.”

“I know,” Louis said, “We’ll get you his pillow or something.” Harry rolled his eyes and he and Niall waited for Louis to get back before they started talking again.

“I thought you said the ingredients didn’t taste bad when they were mixed up in potions?” Louis said, sitting down on the sofa.

“The potion doesn’t taste bad,” Harry said, “Most potions don’t taste bad, but I think that was just the love potion trying to fight against the antidote.”

“The love potion was fighting the antidote?” Niall repeated.

“Normally it probably wouldn’t,” Harry said, “But since Liam drank so much of it and it wasn’t diluted when he drank it, it caused some… complications.” Niall blinked a bit.

“I’m never gonna understand this magic shit,” he said. Harry laughed.

“Most people don’t understand it unless they’re actually a witch.”

“How long will it be before we know whether it worked of not?” Louis asked and Harry shrugged.

“An hour? Maybe two?” The other two nodded as we settled into the sofa. Louis grabbed the TV remote and turned it on and skimmed through the channels until he found the Avengers movie.

 

A couple hours later, Niall had changed the TV to some comedy show that Harry didn’t know the name of and the three of them were lying around on the sofa. Harry heard a groan from the bunks and he looked up in time to see Liam walking out of the bunks.

“Hey Li,” Harry said and Louis and Niall looked over at him as well, “How’re you feeling?” Liam looked confused.

“Uh,” Liam started, “Good, I guess…”

“You still wanna get in Harry’s pants?” Louis asked. Straight to the point then, okay…

Liam blinked, “Uh…” He glanced at Harry, then back at Louis, “No?” Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank god.” The potion was no longer in effect. Liam was back!

A small look of hurt flashed over Liam’s face before he went back to being confused.

“Why are we on the bus?”

“What do you last remember?” Harry asked.

“I was talking with Louis about some lyrics,” Liam said. Harry nodded and got up from his spot on the sofa.

“Okay, um… before I tell you what happened, I need to show you something.” Liam nodded and Harry held his hand out before waving his other hand over it, a single red rose appearing in his palm. Liam stared at it as Harry picked it up and handed it to him. Liam took it and looked back up at Harry.

“What-?”

“I’m a witch,” Harry said. Liam just stared at him.

“Anyone could learn this trick Harry,” Liam said, “Witches aren’t real.” Harry sighed and waved his hand again and he did the same magic he did to prove to Niall. The gold smoke shot from his fingers and Liam watched as it floated around in the air for a bit before Harry stopped making it. Liam watched the smoke dissipate and glanced at Harry.

“Believe me now?” Harry said, smiling a bit.

“Huh…”

“Yeah, so, um, what happened…” Harry swallowed, nervous for Liam's reaction. Just… say it and get it over with... “I gave you a love potion.”

Liam stared at Harry and, this was it… Liam was gonna hate him.

That was confirmed when Liam turned and walked away and shut himself off in the back of the bus. Harry pursed his lips and nodded to himself. Yeah, he was expecting that.

“Haz?” Louis spoke up, “You okay?”

“I- umm…” Harry walked towards the bunks, not able to finish a sentence without possibility letting out a sob. He climbed into his bunk and closed the curtain.

It's not like he'd expected anything else. What he did was wrong and this was the consequence of his actions.

Maybe half an hour later, he heard the back door open and his curtain was being pulled back. Harry turned to his other side to see who it was.

Liam was standing in the hallway, leaning against the bunks opposite Harry's.

“I want to hear why you did it,” Liam said, “Why you thought slipping me a love potion was a good idea.” Harry pursed his lips for a second before speaking.

“I didn't think you had feelings for me,” Harry said, “I've had feelings for you for such a long time and I didn't think you felt the same and, I don't know why I thought it was a good idea, I thought it was my only chance to know what it was like to be with you.” He glanced up at Liam and saw that he was frowning, “I do regret what I did. I'm sorry.” Liam nodded, crossing his arms, and after a minute Liam spoke.

“I do like you as more than a friend, Harry,” Liam said, “I’ve been waiting for a moment like this, where you tell me you like me, for five years and there’s nothing I want to do more right now than kiss you. But, I just- I need some time, I think… to process what you told me about you being a witch. And then there’s the whole love potion thing, I- I just need some time.” Harry bit his lip and nodded.

“I understand,” Harry said, “I’m really sorry, Li.” Liam nodded.

“I know.”

 

A week had passed since Harry told Liam about being a witch and about the love potion and Liam still hadn’t spoken to him. Harry couldn’t help but overthink about how long Liam wasn’t talking to him. _What if he hates me now? What if he decided that he decided that he doesn’t want to be with me after what I did? I wouldn’t want to be with me after what I did. God, I ruined this…_

Harry was lying on his hotel bed, in the middle of one of his overthinking sessions, when there was a knock on the door. Harry slipped off the bed and walked to the door, not expecting who was on the other side.

“Hi,” Liam said when Harry opened the door. Harry stared at him a bit and Liam shuffled his feet on the ground awkwardly, “Umm, can I come in?” Harry nodded and stepped aside. Liam walked into the room and Harry closed the door. The two of them stood in silence for a bit before Liam spoke.

“Are you really sorry?” Liam asked.

“About giving you the love potion?” Harry asked and Liam nodded, “Yeah, I am. It- it was a horrible thing for me to do to you. You weren’t yourself and you did things you wouldn’t have done if you weren’t under the potion’s influence and you don’t even remember what you did those days you were under the potion’s control. And if I could go back and stop myself from giving you the potion, I would.” Liam nodded.

“Okay,” Liam said, “It’s okay.” Harry gives him a look that he hopes says _it’s clearly not okay_.

“It really isn’t,” Harry said.

“No, I know,” Liam said, “I’m trying to say that you’re forgiven.” Harry opened his mouth to say something but Liam held up his hand, “You have to make it up to me though, like you said, I lost three days because of that potion.” Harry nodded.

“Anything.” Liam smiled.

“I’d like to go out and do something with you sometime for a start,” Liam said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Like, a date?” Liam shrugged.

“Yeah,” he said, “But you’re paying.” Harry smiled back at Liam and nodded.

“Okay,” he said, “It’s a date.”

 

Two weeks later, and things are a lot better. For starters, Liam and Harry were officially together.

For the last couple concerts of the tour, Harry announced that he was practicing some tricks and kept making roses appear out of nowhere, sticking them in Liam’s hair and gently placing them behind Liam’s ear. The amount of gifs of those moments that ended up on their timelines was incredible. Liam was somehow always pleasantly surprised when he ended up with a dozen roses at the end of the concerts. Niall just laughed at Harry’s ‘magic tricks’ and Louis kept saying how he _wasn’t going to be visiting Harry in the science lab they’d be locking him up in when he inevitably got caught_.

The boys had an agreement about Harry’s potions now. They’d always accept a potion for a cure to a hangover or the cure to whatever sickness they’d contract on tour. But no other potions, if Harry wanted to practice any other potions, he’d have to wait until he went home to do so. Harry figured that was fair enough, none of them wanted a repeat of the love potion.

Liam ended up watching Harry practice one of the potions when the tour ended. They were at Harry’s house and Liam was sitting on the kitchen counter, watching Harry toss ingredients into the cauldron on the stove.

“It’s kinda cool,” Liam said, “This whole magic thing.” Harry smiled.

“Yeah, it is.”

“Can I ask something?” Harry nodded, “You know that smoke you made when you first told me?” Harry nodded again, “What else can you do?” Harry smiled, an idea coming to mind.

“You want me to show you?” Harry asked and Liam nodded excitedly, “Come here.” He turned off the stove top and moved the cauldron off the burner. He didn’t want the potion to overheat while he wasn’t paying attention to it. He’d made that mistake before, he’d rather not repeat it.

Liam hopped off the counter and walked until he was in front of Harry. Harry puckered his lips as a signal for Liam to kiss him and Liam rolled his eyes before leaning forward, pressing his lips to Harry’s. Harry smiled and let a burst of energy out and soon there were small explosions in the form of fireworks appearing all around them. Liam opened his eyes and broke the kiss, looking around at the little bursts of color exploding all around them.

“Wow,” Liam breathed out, entranced by the fireworks. Harry smiled at Liam’s reaction. Harry loved putting that look on Liam’s face whenever he did magic, it was a beautiful sight to see.

Liam snorted after a second, “So, there’s fireworks when we kiss huh?” Harry smirked and shrugged. Liam rolled his eyes, “You’re so cheesy.” Harry shrugged again.

“It’s true though,” he said, leaning forward to capture Liam’s lips in a kiss again. He set off another round of fireworks when Liam wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck.

Yeah, things were a lot better now.


End file.
